


Legacy (Temporary title)

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Multi, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Spoiler-free summary, but there are heavy spoilers in the story. I can only advise you not to read it if you haven't seen Endgame yet.More detailed summary (including characters and pairings) inside.Not a fix-it. Canon compliant.17 years after the end of Endgame, a new generation of Avengers shows up.





	Legacy (Temporary title)

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure of where this story is going, so some changes could happen as we move further in the story. Also, please be aware that I am a very slow updater and I have exams in May and June.   
> Anyway, I might update this summary later.
> 
> The full title should be "Our Fathers' Legacy" but I guess it might be considered like spoilers.
> 
> 17 years after the end of Endgame, a new generation of Avengers shows up, leaded by Tony Stark's daughter.
> 
> This story will follow Morgan Stark and Peter Parker -among others- as they rebuild the Avengers Initiative. The only active Avengers in the first chapters are Captain America and Spiderman.
> 
> Characters : Morgan Stark, Barton's kids, Cassie Lang, Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff, Pepper Potts, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Shuri, probably some made up vilains, maybe some Asgardians, OFCs, OMCs, genderqueer OC
> 
> I did some math (and messed it up but can't be bothered about it), so at the start of the story :  
> L.S. Barnes (O.C.) is 17, Nate Barton is 19, Morgan Stark is 23, Leonard Field is 25, Lila Barton is 29, Cooper Barton is 31, Cassie Lang is 30, Peter Parker and Shuri are 34, Wanda Maximoff is 41.
> 
> Established Sam/Bucky, Eventual Wanda/Peter, Morgan/OMC in first chapter, Morgan/Peter/Pepper as a family
> 
> Chances are I'll find a way to put some unrequited Stony somewhere in a few chapters.
> 
> As for warnings and triggers, Endgame is canon here. Recurrent mentions of Tony's death and absence.   
> It might get a bit dark but there should be a happy ending.

It was Morgan Stark’s twenty-third birthday and everything was fine.

She was wearing a nice new dress and had borrowed her mother’s killer heels. Pepper Potts had given up on the idea of keeping her wardrobe to herself since Morgan had turned fifteen. 

Her boyfriend was at her side. The champagne tasted good and she had chosen the guests herself. 

All her family was there, except for Uncle Sam. There had been trouble in the Pacific and Captain America had been sent there for a few days. Bucky had come with L.S., though.

Morgan spotted her young friend in a corner, chatting up Nathaniel Barton. The poor guy had turned an interesting shade of red. 

Well, Lucy Steve Barnes was quite something. Sam and Bucky’s seventeen year old adopted daughter had thick hair, brown skin, a mischievous air and a great fashion sense.  
L.S. offered her a mock salute when their gazes met. Morgan responded in kind. 

“Still hanging out with high schoolers ?”

Morgan threw him an annoyed glance but didn’t correct his assumption. Nate had graduated high school the previous year.

“We grew up together. They are great friends.”

“Hey, no offense, baby. I was just surprised.”

Morgan shrugged. A familiar voice interrupted Len’s mumbled apologies.

“Here you are, baby princess !” 

The birthday girl beamed as she was pulled away from a confused Len and embraced warmly by a dashing young man. 

“Pete ! I missed you.” she said, burrying her face into his neck as she used to do when she was a little girl and needed to be comforted.  
They hadn’t been face to face for a while. Spiderman had been spending some time chasing after an alien sea monster in Artic waters.

“Missed you too, kiddo. And you must be Len ?”

The ask was polite but Morgan could already tell that Peter wasn’t thrilled by her boyfriend.  
The two shook hands. 

“Let me guess. Peter Parker, Morgan’s brother figure ?”

Spiderman nodded and looked away. He didn’t see Morgan scolding her boyfriend but soon enough Pepper Potts - she had never worn Tony’s surname despite their marriage - was at his side, a blatant fake smile plastered on her face.

She must have overheard their conversation, or felt the tension building up.

“I see that you’ve met Morgan’s brother. Sorry to interrupt, but the boy is family and we haven’t seen him for months. I am glad you’re home, Peter.”

The young man kissed Pepper’s offered cheek and tried very hard not to cry at the acceptance in her words. She had always made a point about him being family since Tony’s death. It had been awkward at first but he was grateful for it now.

“Thanks, Peps. You girls look really lovely tonight. I love the heels. Very stylish and … sharp.”

Pepper smirked, but her eyes went a bit watery.

“Morgan has his eyes but you’re the one with his flattering manners.”

“Mum…”

“Sorry, love. Look at you, how grown up you are ! But I have embarrassed you enough, go see your friends. Peter, I hadn’t seen your aunt yet, was she able to make it ?”

A single side look and Peter caught her meaning. She wanted to discuss something private.

“Oh, yes. She’s very fond of Morgan. I think I’ve seen her in the other room ? We can go and find her, she’ll be delighted to see you.”

He offered the older woman his arm and she took it swiftly, Peter guiding her out of the room. Pepper snatched two champagne flutes on their way. They didn’t go in the kitchen to look for Peter’s aunt, though. Pepper invited Peter in the workshop.  
It felt strange, being there without Tony or Morgan. Pepper had left the place untouched but Morgan started using it in her early teens. 

All the bots were off. It reminded Pepper of Tony too much. She had tried dating again in the recent years but nobody could ever replace the man in her heart.

She took a sip of her beverage. Peter put down his on the worktable. They stayed silent for a bit before sitting on the workbench. 

“You want my opinion on Leonard.”

Pepper nodded without enthusiasm. 

“Exactly.”

“You won’t change your opinion solely because of someone’s else, though.”

The older woman smiled.

“You’re right. However, I think I’ll appreciate a second opinion on my daughter’s boyfriend anyway.”

Both of them knew what she really meant. She would have asked Tony, if he was alive. Peter was only second best, as honorary brother. 

He tried to pick his words carefully, to think about what he was about to say. It was Morgan’s life they were talking about. He wouldn’t want to mess that up.

“You don’t like him, do you ?” he asked.

He knew she didn’t. She was way too cold with her daughter’s boyfriend and she wouldn’t have asked for his opinion if she wasn’t worried. 

Pepper bit her lip.

“No. There’s something… I just can’t pinpoint it.”

She sighed, rubbing her forearm. Frustration radiated from her whole being.   
Peter hesitated. He had to be honest. 

“I’ve heard he had quite a lot of girlfriends. He seems a bit like a player.”

Pepper winced but looked resigned.

“I can’t reproach him that. I married Tony.”

They laughed. Peter did his best to comfort Pepper. If she could redeem Tony, maybe her daughter will be able to redeem Len.

“I don’t like Leonard ever. But if it is Morgan’s choice…”

He shrugged, feeling helpless. Pepper looked at her feet. 

“Sometimes, you need to make your own mistakes.” Peter insisted.

He had his own share of those ones. Pepper took a shaky breath. 

“I know, I know. I just don’t want her to be hurt.” 

She crossed her arms, vulnerability written all other her face. Peter hugged her lightly.

“You’ve raised her alone for seventeen years now. You did an excellent job, Pepper. Tony would think so if he could see your daughter.”

And then, Pepper half-collapsed, sobbing her heart out in his arms. Peter held her closer and cried with her.

“It’s okay.” he mumbled in her hair.

“It’s Morgan’s birthday party. We shouldn’t be there crying.”

“Let’s put ourselves together, then. I remember her saying she had a surprise for us. We wouldn’t want to be late for that.”

“She has her father’s knack for surprises. I am not sure I rejoice in the fact.”

\-------------------

Most people had taken their seats in the conference room and Morgan was getting nervous when she caught sight of her mother and brother entering the room. Finally !

She waited for three more minutes before starting her speech.

“Thank you all for coming to my birthday party. All the people in this room are special to me in some way and I hope they know it. I am sure they brought me awesome presents and I’d love to open them but there’s something I wanted to talk about first.”

Well, that was the easy part. People looked vaguely interested but it was all.

“These last years I’ve been forming… a projet. You could even call it - an initiative.”

There was a glint in her eyes Pepper Potts would have recognised anywhere. Her heart broke a little more. Fear ran through her veins.

Some people might have made a face but none of them had Pepper’s immediate understanding of the situation.

“Not again.” she whispered.

“I don’t remember my Dad much. He cheated at red light, green light all the time - it used to piss me off so much !   
He had awesome sweets in his workshop just for me and we made a hut in the garden together. His cheeks were prickly and his shampoo had a lemony smell. He made bots and let me name them.” 

The speaker smiled at the memories.

Many had teared-up in the audience. Pepper had a hand clenched on her heart.

“Before my birth, the Avengers Initiative was created. My Dad took part to it. And then Thanos happened. We all know what it means. My Dad kinda quitted. He had done his part and there wasn’t much he could do anymore. My Mom gave birth to the awesome young woman in front of you.” 

There were some laughs.

“I believe we were happy, the three of us.” 

She met Pepper’s gaze and looked away. She couldn’t bear it right now.

“But half of the population had vanished - people Mom and Dad and many loved - and when some of the Avengers came to my Dad to say there might be a solution, my Dad jumped back into his Iron Man suit. He was like that.”

She took a deep breath.   
“My Dad, my Mom and the Avengers, they had fought for us all. And they had won. They had won, but they had lost, too. At least it was how I felt about it. My Dad died. Others died. But my Dad died.”

She was crying now.

“He died but he wanted me to know he loved me.”

How many times had she listened to the recording ? Every single Father’s day and whenever she was feeling down and when someone said something mean to her because she didn’t have a father.  
She brushed the tears off her face. Her voice was clear when she spoke again.

“I love you 3000, Dad.” she said, looking at the ceiling.

People were sniffing. 

“Most of you here are familiar with the Avengers Initiative. Some have been parts of it. Peter still is, in a way. He is the last one, with Captain America. They need other people to do the job.”

She smiled at her brother tentatively. Peter smiled back with reluctance. 

“Whatever for ? you’ll ask. Spiderman and Captain America are sufficient for the job. There is no threat anymore. Nothing major, anyway. That’s where you’re wrong. Something is coming. I didn’t plan on the Initiative to reform so soon. I needed more time. Funny thing, time, yeah ? We always want more.”

“The thing is, it can’t wait. I did some maths, I worked on Professors Banner and Foster’s researches. Also, I’d like to present you Dr Ellie and his work at the end of my speech.”

She waved in direction of a thirty-something man in the corner, who raised his glass at her. Morgan appreciated the support. Her throat was dry. She believed in what she said. She needed the room to believe it too.

“Something is wrong in space. Satellites are perturbed. We also lost communication with the Asgardians and with the Guardians of the Galaxy. That might not concern us but we can’t be sure something will come for us from space.”

Tension filled the room.

“Add to that the fact that crime never really ceased, people just chose to turn a blind eye to it because they had done enough, lost a lot and were tired of it. Avengers were needed before, they are needed now.”

Someone handed her a water bottle and she took a gulp gratefully.

“That’s why I am here talking about the New Avengers Initiative. We need new blood. New heroes. Spiderman and Captain America can’t save the world on their own.”

There were murmurs in the room.   
Okay, she had to do this. She could panic later on, but right now she had to speak to these people, her friends and family, and convince them. If she couldn’t, then it will be the end of it. They needed the support.

Her mother was going to hate her. After all she had done for her, after all the love she had given, all she had lost…

She had to do it. It was her father’s legacy. And her Mom’s, in a way. 

She talked louder.

“Where are we going to find those heroes ? Well, first, you have… Me. I’ve been working in Dad’s workshop for some years. I’ve found some blueprints. I’ve tried to improve them with Dad’s AI’s support.” 

The whispers grew louder. She hadn’t told Peter or her mother. There was no surprise in their eyes, though. Only worry. 

“About that, I rebooted F.R.I.D.A.Y., Mom. Kinda. Please don’t be mad at me. I made some changes. He had left instructions for me to do so. In case I missed him too much.”

She sniffed a bit at that part. Nobody needed to question who “he” was.

“I didn’t want you to be sad. I found his instructions for the AI when I was 15 and deciphered it a year later. It has his voice, Mom.”

She was supposed to speak to the whole room but only had eyes for her mother. 

“Oh, honey…” Pepper whispered.

Her heart broke for the fatherless teenager Morgan had been. 

“Everyone, meet D.A.D. - he said it stands for Dead Artificial Dad. D.A.D, say hi.”

She took another sip from the water bottle. It allowed her to keep her composure.

“As you wish. Ladies and Gents, I am F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s successor. Squirt, you’d better warn your mother about the next step.”

She put the bottle down and started playing with her hair, looking at the floor.  
“Yes, about that - I might have pushed this stuff a bit too far. Let’s just say I - I missed him, and I thought, why not ? I made the AI sorta holographic. An artificial corpse for an artificial intelligence. Show them, D.A.D.”

A full-size holographic picture of Tony Stark in a black hoodie, black jeans and running shoes materialized next to Morgan, arms crossed, looking solemn.

Pepper Potts sighed. Why did the kid had to take so much after Tony ? Her daughter still looked ashamed of what she had done instead of amazed by her technical prowess. She asked D.A.D. to quit his holographic form. 

“Morgan…”

The young woman rose her eyes.

“Can you c-come here ?” she asked.

Pepper joined her on the stage. 

“No matter how much he tried, Tony didn’t manage to give me a single heart attack but I shouldn’t have underestimated his daughter’s will to perpetuate the tradition.”

People laughed in the assistance. The two women hugged.

“You’re okay ? I didn’t want to upset you with D.A.D -” the younger one whispered.

Her mother took her face in her pale hands. 

“Honey, no AI would look more like your father than you already do. Now, I believe you have a speech to finish.”

She looked sad, but proud too, and Morgan’s heart melted just a bit.

Pepper Potts kissed her daughter’s forehead and went back to her previous place, at her other kid’s side.

Morgan took her shoes off. 

“Sorry for the wait. D.A.D. is not the most important part of my presentation. I built a functional suit based on my parents’. I really liked the red and gold look, but I don’t want Dad to feel too bad upthere because I rock it better than him. I painted mine so it looked like galaxies and added some silver here and there. D.A.D, time to suit up.”

Her locket started glowing. Two minutes later, she was wearing the suit, faceplate included.   
Astonished awwws erupted in the assembly. Peter rose from his seat. Morgan’s mother looked at her in awe - and something else, that looked very much like pain and Peter put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She stepped out of the suit.

“Gorgeous thing, right ? Okay, let’s stop the demonstration now. I happen to have more than one trick up my sleeve. I talked about my project to some people. We’ve been training together for some years now.”

“Captain America couldn’t make it tonight, so I’ll indulge myself : New Avengers, assemble !”

L.S. Barnes , Lila Barton and Cassie Lang strode towards the stage. Cooper sighed and followed his sister. 

Nate crossed his arms but didn’t move an inch. Morgan looked down.

“Peter ?” she asked.

“Sam won’t like it. Is his kid even of age ?”

L.S. darkened gaze lowered on him.

“Were you ?”

Bucky didn’t seem too happy with this new development but Peter capitulated.

“You know what ? You’ll discuss that with your fathers. Pepper ?”

His mother figure looked at him with warmth and resignation.

“They’ll do it either way. I’ll feel better if you are with her.”

Peter nodded, hugged Pepper and took his place next to Cassie. 

People applauded. There were some flashes. A toast to the “New Avengers”. 

Morgan sat on the stage between the two people she loved the most in the world to eat her birthday cake. All chocolate. Yum.

The Bartons were having a rather heated conversation, Clint trying to dissuade his elder kids to follow his path. 

Bucky was telling his own daughter they’ll need to talk about it with Sam. 

Hope and Scott were trying to make sure it was Cassie’s wish and she knew what that kind of life implied.

She couldn’t find Len. Maybe he went to the bathroom. She was starting to worry about his whereabouts when Peter opened his mouth.

“What’s next ?” he asked warily.

His sister licked her fingers.

“We talk to Sam and then we make it official.” 

“You really had to get his underage daughter involved, um ?” Pepper asked.

Her daughter could only offer her a sheepish smile and half-apologetic shrug, coupled with her best puppy eyes. She felt a pang.  
No indeed, no AI could impersonate someone so perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't read many superhero comics (I loved Gaiman's Black Orchid though, but that's DC) and only learnt that The New Avengers were comic book series. My bad. Well, I'll take comic book recommendations if you have some.


End file.
